Tk's Savior
by Madpyscho
Summary: A story on how everything has gone topsy turvy since he has returned from the Digital worldYaoi, Incest, abuse, Rape,
1. Memories and Stupidity

My name is T.K. I was once the great digidestined but ever since then my life has been screwed around with.

Matt spends the whole day on the computer or with Tai. Even in school. Today they pass by me not noticing me.

"Wow Matt I never knew you could do that with your tongue how do you do it?"

"I have lots of experience." Matt replied sliding his tongue down Tai's mouth before Tai could ask any more questions.

Yeah you have had lots of experience with me. I was your guinea pig. I sat down on the floor in the hallway. Tears swelling up. No not here. Not where Kari can see me. Why god why me. Tears fell down and splattered on the tiles of the ground.

"T.K. are you ok?" it was Kari. Oh great. I got up wiping the tears away.

"Its nothing Kari."

"Don't tell me its nothing. You started crying right after my brother and your brother

walked pass you. Did Tai hurt you? Cuz I'll tell mommy and she'll beat him for you."

"No its not Tai. I mean ever since we've been back he's been so nice to me."

"Then it's your brother. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing" I cried as I ran away. I ran home and found Dad slapping mom across the face. Mom saw me and told me to go run and play. Dad didn't see me and continued to beat mom.

"Stop Dad" I yelled as I grabbed his arm before he could hit mom again.

"You worthless piece of shit what the hell are you doing? Don't you see your mom deserves it?"

"Why does she deserve it?

"Because she's is a whore. I caught her with Tai's Dad."

Matt walks in with Tai at that moment.

"How dare you talk about my dad like that!"

Tai slapped dad across the face leaving a burning scar on his face. Tai ran out and left.

"Matt you and Tai are never to see each other again. That goes for you T.K. our family will no longer be affiliated with scum like the Kamiya family ever again understood."

"Screw you old man. I don't care what you say Tai is my boyfriend I don't care what you think"

"We'll see about that you little brat. You've had way too good for too long."

With that He lifted Matt Kicking and screaming and dragged him into our room. He glared at me and I was more than happy to join Matt.

Later on that night……..

Matt just finished taking a shower and talked to dad until he came in.

"You little bitch, what the hell is wrong with you. Dad told me how you stopped him and got him furious. Now I lost my boy friend and my lover." He yelled as he smacked me across the face. Just like dad always passing on the blame.

I cried into my pillow as Matt stormed off to go the computer. I sat there and cried. I screwed up. If I hadn't stopped him mom would have been saved from the humility of having to be beaten in front of both her sons. Dad would have eventually calmed down and Matt would still have Tai. I cried deep into the pillow.

I went to the closet and locked myself inside as I have often done. I took out the knife that I had found a long time ago and cut my wrist. I just needed to feel something. Something besides this overwhelming sorrow. I clung to the pain till I passed out.

I woke up on my bed with a bandage around the cut. Mom was there bruised but there she sat next to me.

"Don't worry everything will be ok." And for a minute I believed her.

She sung me a lullaby:

"Sleep till the early morn,

Sleep till the day you're grown,

Sleep deep without worry,

Sleep, knowing that you're safe,

Sleep, little one and dream,

Dream of sweet things far away,"

I nodded off and dreamt of pleasant things. My brother woke me when he came through the window. I smelled whiskey and sex on him. He had been to a club with Tai.

"T.K. Do you love me?"

"What of course I do now let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

"T.K. I need to feel you and your warm body." He said as he reached under my shirt and began to pull it off. Not again. I hated when he got into these drunken stupors. He ripped open my shirt.

"Not Matt please not now." I cried tears forming "Please Matt not again"

He pulled off the rest of the clothes. I tried to fight back. But he had me with in his grasp. He was older and stronger. I cried as he pulled off his pants and began to ram that huge dick in and out. Tears streaming down soaking my pillow I tried to hold on to reality. I fainted from the pain.


	2. Joe's Sanctuary

I awoke the next morning Numb. Matt's body on top of mine. My ass hurt like hell. I needed to leave this place. I decided to run away. Anywhere was better than here. I packed my things my knife and my old digivice and ran away I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and left. I left and ran I ran away far, far away until my legs gave out. I collapsed in a park bench. I covered myself with my jacket cried and cried. I missed Angemon maybe he missed me. Stop being such a baby T.K. but I could not hold back the tears from being forced open. The Feeling of being nothing but just a corpse for insertion. Blood everywhere mixed with the sickly smells of beer. I just had to leave I kept on telling myself but another side was T.K. Why did you desert your family? This battle raged on in my head till a voice called out.

"T.K. what are you doing here?" Joe said as he came running over.

"I er um I ran away from home. can we go to your house to talk."

"But I nee…d to go…. To class….." He saw my eyes and at once knew that I needed him.

"Alright come on lets go."

We arrived at his house just as father left the house so we would be safe.

"Now explain T.K. Why you ran away and why your pants are wet and covered with blood. Let me look at it while you tell me your story."

I turned around and pulled down my pants and fluids fell from my ass

"Who did this to you? Did you get raped by your father or…. Matt?"

I sniffled holding back another outbreak of tears

"Crap Man let me see if I can do anything to help ease the pain a little."

With that he went to his medicine cabinet took out a bowl and a stick for crushing things. He mashed together some different plants. He then applied the green mixture on to my ass. It stung for a while and then the pain disappeared.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL DID MATT DO TO YOU? Doesn't he have Tai for all that stuff?"

"Um. I was….."

"You were what??"

" I was his guinea pig." I said blankly tears forming again

"What did he do to you? When did it start?"

"It started a year before we went to the Digital world. He used to force me to watch porn. Then…."

"Then what?"

"He wanted me too touch and he touched me." Tears filled my eyes with all those time Matt touched me he was filled of lust and hormones.

"He would tell me that there was nothing wrong and that we should imitate the people in the movie." Tears streaming down as I relived those moments when I felt so violated when my own brother touched me and made me touch him.

"What about in the digital world?" Ha the Digital world where I thought Matt might regain his decency I was so happy when I was there and also Angemon to protect me. His strong arms and his holy "rod" to protect me I miss him so much. Bringing back memories of Angemon broke my heart and I fell into a crying fit.

"No he was an actual person to me in the digital world… " I managed to sob out.

"There, there no reason to cry he is just a jerk. Now come with me and let's get you cleaned up" Joe replied with a smile.

For the second time in that same hour I was undressing to Joe. I was in his bath room with hot water filling the tube he and I both got in. He cleaned me and I cleaned him. Wow has Joe been working out? His body has gotten toned. I fell asleep in the hot water with his hands cleaning me.

I awoke later on a bed.

"Why the Hell Did you Miss SCHOOL?"

"um.. because…."

"Because what? Hm?"

" because my friend was hurt real bad and he needed me more than ever."

"You mean that scrawny thing on your bed"

"Please Dad stop overreacting"

"I don't know what you did this whole day with a boy like him. I always wanted grand kids but know you have to be selfish and not even get that right"

Joe sobbing "He is just my friend. God Damn it you senile old fool."

He ran out of the room and back into his room where I was. Why is it that wherever I go someone always ends up hurt?

I began to cry and cry, tears fell down.

"Its not your fault its just my dad he can be an ass hole sometimes."

"Heh I always figured you were gay." Said Joe's older brother Jim.

"Get out Jim."

"Why this is also my room. Why doesn't he leave?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Jim. Just leave him alone."

"Its alright Joe. I'll leave and meet you later tomorrow."

"Bbbut where are you gonna go for the rest of the night?"

"I'll manage"

I gathered all of my belongs and left but not with out thanking Joe and his father for being so hospitable for letting me stay for the day.

I walked out into the frigid cold. It was snowing. Massive amounts of snow covered the ground. I lay on a bench and huddle together with all of my clothes and jacket. I just huddle there in the freezing cold.


	3. Angemons POV

Fiorella Takaishi: Doesn't Matt's Attitude make him see like a pedophile? And Joe was always nice

Midnight808: Thanks. I think the whole thing will have 4-5 chapters. I hope you guys like the Angemon's P.O.V.

"Are you sure about this Angemon?" Gennai asked in a questioning tone

"Yeah T.K. needs me more than ever. Besides I have nothing left to do in this world." Was the quick reply of Angemon

"Alright but remember there is no turning back from now on. I'll be taking away your digital abilities. And your holy rod will be remade into a new "HOLY ROD" Gennai replied hesitantly

"I must do it for T.K. I love him. And he has been put through hell he needs me." was Angemon's reply.

An orange glow engulfed his wings retracted all but two. The two wings grew and draped themselves around me I felt as bones and muscles appeared my digital flesh solidified. The blue cloth retracted from my belt and a protruding organ grew out. It grew to such and existent that it hung below my knees. I did not think it important at the time but will soon discover its value. The metallic balls with in my torso broke free combined together to form a necklace a white ball in the center with wings coming out on both sides. My transformation complete my wings retracted back to their normal size.

"Gennai what about these wings?"

"You can never strip an angel of his wings." Was the reply of Gennai.

"No matter what form you take your pure heart and nobility as an angel will show. Your wings are there forever but in the human world humans are oblivious to the wings of angels. Only a pure hearted being can see them."

"Thank you Gennai now I must go to T.K. he needs me." zz

"Um first off you're not dressed."

"Dressed? What do you mean? We all have a form and that's it right?

"Well not in the Human world. In the human world you must wear clothing."

"What are clothes? Are they some kind of battle armor?"

"No the human society frowns upon nudity. Clothes are a protection against nature against the cold etc. I have a set but I don't know if they will fit you."

"I will do it for T.K. let me try."

After eight tries of putting on the "clothes" I finally got it right. But the shirt was indeed too small it was tight and very thin from stretching to cover my body. My belt stayed from my digimon form. With that Gennai sent me to the world of humans. Gennai told me to go to the city of Kanagawa.

"Good luck and don't forget that you are an angel."

With that I departed I arrived in the out skirts of Kanagawa. I searched through the city searching for my beloved Takaishi I found Taichi and Yamato. When I first laid eyes on them they were under a tree with their lips pressed up against each other. I walked over to greet them.


	4. Breaking Point TK

Midnight808: I took off the chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it and decided to change it. I wanted to add something before that. Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun shines. Bright lights of hope and life flow from the sun herself. I awake under a blanket of snow. I need to move. My legs are numb. I lay there in perpetual weakness. Willing my legs to move. Wiggling each toe. I swore that I would never be this weak ever again. When I finally get my foot to work a hobo came and stole everything but my knife concealed in my clothes. My life savings and my digivice…

"Get back here you ass hole give me back my stuff.."

"Shut up. You were asking to be robbed sitting in the snow covered and frozen you idiot." With that he ran away.

Blood rushing I pick myself up. My blades in my hand. I chase after him.

"Pretty knife but look what I got" he said as he drew out a gun.

"What.. please don't shoot. I just want that back" I said pointing to my digivice.

"I could sell it for lots of money you know." He said with gun pointing at me.

"Please you can take everything I own just not that."

"Alright but first you gotta do something for me."

I quickly agreed and wish I hadn't he took me to the back of the ally and told me to touch him. Images of Matt appeared in my mind. Flooding me with emotions. I grew angry at how weak and degraded he made me feel and something in me snapped. I slipped my hand and played with him. I felt the warmth of his hardened length and with my other hand I took out the knife and hid it behind my back.

"ohhhhhh your hand is so soft" He moaned as I pleasured him with my hand.

"let me have the honor of sucking your member" I said sweetly sitting on his torso pinning him down to the ground. I had the knife hidden in my shirt. With my hand underneath it. I arched my back and took the knife. I plunged it down on the huge 11 inch thing in front of me. I drove the tip of the blade down his slit slicing his penis in half. Blood squirted everywhere.

"Oh god what the hell did you do." He started yelling and grunting in pain his tears watered. Every time he screamed for me to stop was just another lusting idea to take more of him away. The blood engulfing my face was the essence of ecstasy. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I stuck the knife deeper. And he screamed louder. I withdrew the knife and cut through the scrotum. I sliced each testicle off with precision and accuracy. I took both the testicles and shoved it in his mouth.

"Chew and swallow if you want to live." I lied in a threatening voice.

Through his tears he nodded and chewed and swallowed. While he was doing this I took out the knife again and cut at his chest. His chest through his ribs and into his weak heart.

"This will teach you to rape and rob. For your sins I will take your life." I cried in anger and rage.

I blacked out as I watched him slowly die.


	5. Fluffyness

Madpyscho: Yeah um the last chapter was too intense time for some fluffiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Ugg. I woke up slowly legs stiff with a crimson coating. An arm gripped tightly around my wrist. I looked up there was Matt he gripped my arm. And he pulled me into a helicopter and handcuffed my arm to the seat. I thrashed around begging him to let me go. He lifted me into the sky so high. He uncuffed me and pushed me.

"This is what you get for betraying me for the last time." He yelled as he pushed me overboard.

I will not scream. I am strong I will fall and I will die. Tears streaming down. Down, Down I fall. My clothes incinerating I fell again and again. I was then something grabbed me. Arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked up and saw the eyes of Angemon. His amber orbs of hope and desire. The light shone through his wings. I leaned into his chest and felt his beautiful smooth skin. I felt his soft muscles. Muscle made of liquid steel. Tight firm and soft coated with the feathers of an angel. He used his hand and wiped away my tears.

"You know you really are cute. Especially when you cry" He smiled and kissed my forehead. I blushed crimson scarlet. He winked at me. He then lifted me into the sky. He lifted me higher and higher until we caught up with Matt. He lifted his arm and held me tight. With the other he raised it in the air and shouted

"Hand of Fate" a Dark shadow retreated from Matt's body.

"Sorry T.K. that shadow creature possessed me and did everything to you. I'm sorry"

He said some other things but I didn't hear. Angemon lifted me away. And he held me as he flew. His arms full of sinew tissue. His soft feathers caressing me. I fell asleep in his body heat. His odors of sweat and pleasure and lust. I felt his manhood or rather angel hood. His new "holy rod" it was semi hard I could feel it rubbing his blue cloth. He lifted me high and flew me and lay me down on a cloud. There he snuggled with me we had fun just playing and resting.

"Angemon I love you. I um wanna um…"

"Want to what T.K.? You know I love you and want to be with you. I'm sorry that it took me so long to cleanse Matt." He whispered in my ear as his wings covered me all six tickling me. His feather caressing me touching me everywhere. Each feather guided by its own force. Each touched me and rubbed me everywhere especially my legs. He rubbed me gently caressing my flesh I filled with lust and passion. This was how love was supposed to be. I held him tightly.

"Angemon please never leave me"

"I won't I will never leave you kid."

"Kid, Hey kid wake up"

I opened my eyes and stared into the most ancient eyes of an old tired man in a weird suit. He poured water on my face. I coughed and sputtered.

"Where am I" I asked.


	6. Matt's POV

Madpyscho: Sorry for not updating sooner Too busy trying to salvage my social life lol… Thanks Everybody for R&Ring

Takato the dreamer um yeah Thanks for the disclaimer point your right. Um thanks for the comments and this is my first story thanks and I hope you R&R thanks.

Tomboy 601 you were right I intended it to me M but I put it in T because I thought it would be T but then it became M later on. Thanks for the R&R I hope you do like male on male stuff…. And thanks for not reporting lol..

Midnight808 um yeah sorry for making T.K. kill its part of the plot. Lol… don't worry its gonna have a fluffy cute ending.

Fiorella Takaishi: Sure it was a dream but it's about to get better… lol….. Angemon's back and better than ever lol..

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Digimon just my twisted plot. There Takato hope your happy lol..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Matt's POV-

That fucker damn him and his mother fucking digimon. Not only did that little prick cost me my lover now his damn digimon does this.

-Flashback-

This beautiful boy approached me and Tai under the tree. We just had come back from a movie and were on to other things. His lips pressing against mine. His tongue sliding back and forth grazing itself on my teeth beckoning to open my lips and feel the rapture of my delectable tongue.

I parted my teeth and our tongues wrapped around each other in pleasure I loved Tai's tongue how we would tie each other up together and taste each other. I felt a warm hand sliding up my shirt. His soft baby skin stroking my abs. His fingers dancing on my nipples, gently pinching and teasing. His hand lowered down to my waist line playing with my pants.

I felt the strain on my pants as I awoke into full arousal my pants became a cage. I looked up. Why the hell did look up. I looked up and saw a boy standing above us.

"Hey Yamato, Hi Taichi Yamato! Where is TK? And what are you and Taichi doing?" Angemon said as he walked up to us

"Who the Hell are you?" cried Taichi as he got up.

"Why are you looking for my little brother? And why were you watching us?"

"You guys have forgotten who I am? I am Angemon."

"Angemon is that you?" I cried out in confusion not this guy again I had it up to here with him and TK

"Yes I made a deal with Gennai to join the Human world. To keep company with TK"

"I don't know what you want to do with my TK but I haven't seen him since 3 days ago. And boy do you look sexy." Where did that come from?

"What the Hell Yamato I thought I was your boyfriend how can you hit on another man could not even a man a digimon right in front of me?" exclaimed Taichi

Taichi ran off. Angemon stood before me and chanted.

"You are the scum who has desecrated an ancient and beautiful being he is the reincarnation of lord of the angels. You have violated him in ways too numerous to count and to punish you the great lord will end all pleasure for you."

He raised his arms and an orangy white light came forth from the heavens. The light burned my clothes.

"For your sins you shall pay"

The light burned it began to incinerate my manhood. His light burned imagine the pain of getting burned by a kettle this was ten times that intensity. It was a pure white intense light.

I fell down and looked down shaking. There was nothing there. Just flesh a bump of flesh. I cried out in pure hatred. I went to Taichi's house and banged on his door. He opened up.

"What the fuck do you want?"

I began to cry and I pointed to my crotch.

"You got what you deserved, after raping and molesting your little brother damn pedophile and then you cheat on me on a digimon turned human and hit on him right in front of me. You dammed jackass pedophile I never want to see you again." and he slammed the door on my face

-end flashback

All this ran through my mind as I clutched the gun in my hand I held it and pointed it down toward the face of my ex-boyfriend.

"Taichi this is what you deserve for leaving me" I yelled as his eyes opened and widened in shock.

"Please Matt no. I'm sor"

He was interrupted by the bullet through his head.

"One down two to go." I said as I drank the crimson liquid flowing from my ex-lover's head. I sucked and inhaled deeply. The sweet aroma of crimson liquid. Flowed through my nose and this high was so unbelievable I can't wait to do this again……………

Angemon's POV

It's so much fun to watch him sleep. I tickle him caressing his body. We were in this strange place called prison. I was told I had the right to "remain silent and if I choose to divulge this right than anything and everything I say can and will be held against me in the court of law." Its interesting I barely touched Matt and then this.

- I walked over to Matt and Taichi.


End file.
